Patrol
by enchantedquills
Summary: Hermione and Draco are patrolling the Hogwarts corridor when things get a little heated. But then Hemione's boyfriend walks in on them. M for a reason. PWP. Oneshot


Patrol

Authors Note:**My first Dramione fic so please be a little soft. In this fanfic, Cedric is in the same year as Hermione, Ron and Harry. (This is a re-edited version so if this is your second time, it's a little different)**

Disclaimer:**I'm not J.K Rowling. I'm just a girl who borrowed her stuff**

It was extremely quiet while Hermione Granger, Head Girl, and Draco Malfoy, Head Boy, patrolled the corridors, as they walked through their assigned part of the castle. Draco and Hermione had been enemies since first year but this year they decided to call a truce. They had only 30 minutes of patrol left and they hadn't seen anything. It wasn't unusual for them to not actually come across anything during patrol.

The sexual tension in the room could have been cut with a knife. Ever since their encounter under the mistletoe last month, Hermione had been having mixed feeling about the Head Boy. He had changed a lot. He no longer called her Mudblood or made fun of her, not that he had a reason too. Hermione had grown. Her previous flat chest was replaced by her Double Ds. Her frizzy hair was now a silky mass of tamed curls.

And now they were alone together and it took everything she had not to grab him and fuck him senseless. Draco seemed to notice her discomfort and he asked why. She was nervous that she would do something crazy and dint trust herself to answer in fear that she might say something like _Because you are so fucking HOT! _

Draco couldn't deny he liked Hermione, he did but she was with Cedric Diggory. She wouldn't want him. But today he felt dare devilish. She placed his hand on her back and she turned to face him. He brought his lips and inch from hers and she gasped softly but didn't move.

"D-Draco we can't do this" she whispered still not moving.

"Tell me you don't feel something here" he whispered and she felt her heart beat quicken.

"I…" she trailed off.

"Exactly" he smirked. He crushed his lips against hers and fireworks exploded in her brain. She wrapped her arms around his neck and easily lifted her arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You are so hot!" he said carrying her into the nearest broom closet.

All thoughts of Cedric flew out the window as Draco pulled off her shirt in one swift motion. She broke the kiss for a second to get a gulp of air. She could feel his minty breath less than an inch from her lips.

He pulled her back into a heated kiss and skillfully unclasped her bra. He paused to stare at her before attacking one of her nipples with his warm mouth. He rolled her other breast in his hand. She unbuckled his jeans and all their clothes piled up in one corner.

She placed hot open mouthed kisses on his chest. He latched his mouth to her neck leaving a red mark.

Hermione made her way down to her cock and took it in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down on it so amazingly Draco didn't want her to stop… ever.

"Oh fuck Hermione!"

He took his cock out of her mouth and slowly slid it into her wet pussy.

"Oh Draco! Oh you are so sexy" she gasped as he pumped in and out.

Suddenly a shocked voice interrupted them "What in the name of Merlin's hat is going on here?"

It was Cedric Diggory. Hermione Granger's boyfriend and he didn't look too happy. The broom closet door was wide open revealing a naked Hermione with another boy.

Draco looked smug and Hermione looked scared. Cedric's eyes fell on her and travelled to the rest of her naked body and then to Draco. "Umm…Cedric?" Hermione's scared voice came through. He looked at her. "I can explain" she said. "We were just-"

"There is nothing to explain. Both of you were having sex in the broom closet. My girlfriend and the stuck up Slytherin who she is shacking up with" he genuinely looked hurt and for a second there Hermione thought he was going to cry.

Suddenly his face broke into a smile, "Room for another?" he said winking at them.

Hermione face cracked into an angelic smile and Draco waved his wand causing Cedric's clothes to vanish. Cedric moved forward and pulled his girlfriend into a heated kiss. He rolled her breasts in his hands and pinched her nipples. Draco thrust himself in and out of her ass.

If Hermione had not been kissing Cedric she would have surely cried out in pleasure but the only way she could convey her message was through involuntarily squeezing Cedric's dick which she was fisting. Draco and Cedric switched places and took turns filling Hermione up.

Draco gave hermione's ass a sharp slap. "Suck my dick you little slut" he ordered and she obliged and took it in her mouth bobbing her head up on down on his large member.

"Fuck you're so sexy" he said as Cedric thrusted into his girlfriend from behind.

Hermione switched and sucked Cedric's cock which was not as thick but much longer than Draco's.

"Fuck you're so tight!" Draco groaned. She finally got up and gave Cedric one last heated kiss because it was time for Cedric to go and Hermione and Draco had to get back too. So Draco waved his wand and all their clothes appeared again.

"We'll have to do this again sometime" Cedric said smirking, giving Hermione ass a quick slap before he took off in the direction of the Hufflepuff common room.

"We've got time" Draco said to Hermione and before he knew it she had ripped his shirt off and was once again.

This was definitely one night of his life that he would… NEVER forget.

Author's Note: Please Review! Just tell me how it was! I'm begging you! See I'm on my knees and everything…okay you can't see that but believe me! REVIEW!


End file.
